


I'll Be Around For You

by reysaglass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, in a father/son way, not in like a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysaglass/pseuds/reysaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bloody battle, The General is worried about one young boy in particular. Told from Alexander's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Around For You

They brought him in only ten minutes ago but the General was already heading toward the medical tent to see him. The soldiers and staff moved out of his way almost instinctually, knowing the look of burning determination in his eyes. Their fear was reinforced when they saw his right hand man, Hamilton, worry written all over his features but managing to stay silent for once, as he followed the General. Before Washington could open the flap of the medical tent, Hamilton finally worked up the nerve to say what he’d been thinking since his commander had heard the news.  
“Sir?” Hamilton looked up at the General, unflinching.  
“What is it, Hamilton?” Washington’s tone was cold and merciless, his words shot daggers into Hamilton’s heart.  
“Maybe you should wait to see him, sir. Wait until he’s feeling… You have so many things to attend to and there’s still much work to-”  
“You don’t want to see him, do you? You’re frightened.” The General cut him off quickly, his tone softening. Hamilton looked down in shame, shaking his head. “You can stay here if you like but I have to make sure he’s alright. This is more important to me than any damned papers you need me to look over. Now, I’m going inside and you can follow me or stay here, at the moment I do not care which.” WIthout another word, Washington ducked inside the tent. Hamilton looked around, cursed to himself in French, and followed his commander inside.  
The tent smelled of blood and disease. The usual noise and buzz of the place was unusually quiet except for the General’s booming voice shouting, “Where is he?” to any person who wore a white coat.  
It did not take the two long to find the Marquis de Lafayette. His noble blood qualified him for the best treatment the camp had to offer, which Hamilton knew the Marquis would protest if he was up to it. He was surrounded by doctors and nurses near the back of the tent, his leg wrapped in a white bandage already turning red with blood. His dark curly hair was out of its ponytail and stuck to his forehead with sweat. Dried blood was caked on his arms and face in patches. The Marquis looked worse than Hamilton had ever seen him, his eyes seemed to move in and out of focus as the doctors continued to talk above him.  
The General easily moved past the doctors and crouched down on the floor. He took the Marquis’ hand in his own and with the other, moved the strands of hair from the wounded boy’s forehead. “Gilbert?” He whispered with more tenderness than Hamilton had ever heard from him.  
Lafayette turned to Washington and smiled, recognizing him immediately. “General! I told them you would come for me…” He seemed to notice the doctors for the first time since his arrival and scowled up at them. “Thank you, gentlemen, but I do believe I’m alright now. I’m fine… Allez-vous en!” The medics, with a nod from Washington, left them quickly to tend to the other soldiers that had been wounded at the battle.  
“How are you feeling, Gilbert? I heard…” Washington hesitated.  
“I’m just fine, it wasn’t so bad as they thought. I’ve seen far worse, my dear General.” Hamilton knew the boy was lying and Washington did as well from the way he began stroking Lafayette’s hair soothingly. The Marquis’ eyes flickered and his voice became quiet and unsteady. “I’m... so sorry I disappointed you, Papa. I was supposed to be there for my men. I’m supposed to be better than this. I was too careless. So many died…” Lafayette's eyes filled with tears. He tried to look away but Washington placed a hand on the boy’s cheek gently and turned his face towards him.  
“You did not disappoint me, Gilbert. You have always been so brave and cunning in battle, these things simply happen sometimes. None of this was your fault, I promise.” Washington paused for a moment. “I was so worried about you. When they told me you were hit by a musket ball in the leg, I was terrified. I thought you were going to lose a leg or die. I’m so thankful you’re safe. You could never disappoint me by staying alive, son.”  
“You were scared?” Lafayette’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes closed.  
“Of course I was. Hamilton as well. But I convinced him to come with me to see you.” Washington nodded in thanks toward Hamilton and Lafayette smiled.  
“Mon petit lion est so brave… non?” Hamilton blushed at his nickname and the Marquis gave a long, tired sigh. “I wish that you could stay with me, Papa. Just until I fall asleep… Tell me stories about times you were afraid.”  
Washington nodded and squeezed Lafayette’s hand. “Hamilton, save today’s work for tomorrow morning. Tell the officers that I’m with my son and that I may be here for awhile yet.” Hamilton muttered a “yes sir” and made his way out of the tent, the sound of Washington’s voice fading quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work and I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you like the title too because the document is just called "Washingdad" so I think this is a little better, yeah? Aso some French things: Allez-vous en means "go away" and Mon petit lion est means "My little lion is..."


End file.
